


orderly

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Orderly.





	orderly

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“This place is a pigsty,” Ryo notes, flopping down onto Jin’s couch without bothering to move any of the crap on it. “You should be embarrassed to have company.”

Jin kicks him and makes a very mature grown-up face that involves sticking out his tongue. “You’re not _company_. You’re only here to get away from your bitch.”

“Don’t call Uchi that,” Ryo says tonelessly, like it’s automatic, then sighs and rubs his temples. “I hope his place airs out from the fumigation soon. I don’t know how much more of him I can take.”

“Is it really that bad?” Jin asks.

Ryo lifts his eyes and stares pointedly. “He’s more anal than Kame.”

That has Jin’s jaw dropping. “Oh, man. That’s rough.”

“Tell me about it.” Ryo leans back, burrowing into a discarded piece of clothing that he hopes is clean, despite smelling strongly of Yamapi’s cologne.

“Well, you’re welcome to be messy here,” Jin tells him, taking a seat next to him. Too close. “I’ll be the last person to tell you to pick your clothes up off the floor.”

Ryo laughs. “In order for that to be necessary, they’d have to be-”

He’s cut off by Jin’s hand grabbing his face, turning him to face him and crushing their mouths together. Jin has him lowered to the couch before Ryo’s brain can catch up with him, and by the time it finally does he no longer has any desire to stop.

“I bet he doesn’t put out either,” Jin mumbles against Ryo’s lips as he rushes to push up his shirt. “Sex is definitely too dirty.”

“We’re not like that,” Ryo manages to get out. “We’re no closer than you and Pi.”

Jin pulls back to give him a knowing look, then takes advantage of Ryo’s gape to dive into his mouth, making his mind spin with his tongue before stopping suddenly to say, “Half of these clothes are his.”

As Ryo’s joins them, he has to admit that being naked on a pile of clothes is much better than getting rugburn from Jin’s ratty old couch. And if it wasn’t for the bag of miscellaneous items that had been left carelessly between the cushions, Jin would have actually had to _stop touching him_ to get lube.

Ryo leans his elbows on the arm of the couch because he’s lazy and gets better depth this way, arching as Jin pounds into him and presses sloppy kisses at the top of his spine. He has to actively grab Jin’s hand and put it on his cock, but Jin must like the way it feels when Ryo tightens around him because he makes the effort to pull Ryo off, sending them both over the edge together.

Ryo ends up coming on someone’s pants, but he’s pretty sure they’re Yamapi’s. And he doesn’t care.


End file.
